Systems may detect a delay or latency between when a reference signal is transmitted and when an “echo” signal (e.g., input audio data corresponding to the reference signal) is received. In audio systems, reference signals may be sent to loudspeakers and a microphone may recapture portions of the reference signal as the echo signal. In Radar or Sonar systems, a transmitter may send radio waves or sound waves and a receiver may detect reflections (e.g., echoes) of the radio waves or sound waves.